Reliable
by Kirani56
Summary: After encountering a new enemy, Danny is turned into a dog and is taken in by his own family. Will he be able to return to normal without drawing too much attention to his parents?
1. Dogs can talk?

**Summary: After encountering a new enemy, Danny is turned into a dog and is taken in by his own family. Will he be able to return to normal without drawing too mush attention to his parents?**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Danny Phantom, but sadly, I don't. If I did, this series would have WAY more episodes!**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic. I'm re-editing this chapter again because I wasn't too happy about the last one I wrote.**

* * *

"BRRRING!"

"Wow, class was a lot shorter than expected." I muttered out loud to myself. It was Friday, thank goodness, so I didn't have to worry about my homework until Sunday.

"Mr. Fenton, may I speak to you after class for a moment?" Mr. Lancer asked as the last person left the room. Oh man, was I in trouble?

"Uh, sure." I replied as I picked up my backpack and walked over to his desk.

"Now," Lancer began. "I have already noticed that this the 158th time you have been late for class. Can you explain why that is?"

There was an awkward silence.

"You kept count?"

"Just answer the question"

"Well, um, you see…" I began, digging through my brain for a new explanation. A cold breath came out from my mouth as I was about to reply.

"What's the matter Mr. Fenton?" he urged.

"I-uh, Mr. Lancer? I really have to go." I tried to protest. The timing couldn't have been better! This was the first time I wished it WASN'T the Box Ghost!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton, but I'm afraid I can't let you leave yet-"

"Please! Just let me go this once! I promise we can talk about this later!" I half-yelled.

Mr. Lancer saw the concern in my eyes and, surprisingly, let me leave the classroom. I ran quickly to my locker to grab the Fenton Thermos and sprinted to the Broom closet, which, for some reason, was always unlocked. I went ghost and slipped out of the school, searching for whoever was here.

"There you are, Ghost child!" I heard a voice behind me as I floated above the school.

"Please buy me some time! Please buy me some time!" I prayed. Turing around, I saw the ghost I was looking for.

The first thing that struck me, it was a dog. My experience with ghost dogs so far only led me to one theory, they didn't talk. Cujo couldn't talk, but here was all the evidence I need. I was actually pretty funny to see a puppy suspended in midair, drooling. I probably would have hit myself with a ghost ray to keep from laughing. Too bad I lost it.

"Hahahahahahaa!"

The dog looked confused.

"What's so funny?" it asked. Was this dog trying to kill me? That only made me laugh harder! I immediately stopped after it began to duplicate itself into three clones and tackled me into the ground.

"I only came here to see if those rumors were true about you, Ghost boy, but now you will pay for your insolence!" it replied in a menacing tone of voice.

"Now wait a second! I didn't mean to-!"

I was bit in the leg be one of the clones.

"OW! THAT'S IT!"

I punched one of its clones and shot a ghost ray at another. I stood in a fighting stance to try and intimidate it.

"The name's Danny Phantom and you've really annoyed me this time!"

"Well, then, _Danny Phantom_," it mocked. "Prepare to die!" it yelled as it launched another attack. I was ready this time. Dodging the first attack, I turned intangible to avoid the second. I sent a ghost ray toward the third one making it fly backward and hit its head toward a tree. It looked helpless as fell, but I knew better than that. Bracing myself for another attack, I waited but it never came. Opening one eye, I noticed all the other clones were gone. I hit the real one? Wow…That was a lot shorter than expected too.

"Hmm. You're a little weak to be fighting ghosts like me. Why don't you stay in the Ghost Zone for a while?" I suggested as I began to pull out the Thermos.

Before I was able to get the Thermos, though, the dog suddenly opened its mouth and let out a gas before it ran away. I coughed violently I tried to fly after it, but the smoke encircled me from all directions. Struggling to escape, the gas went into my lungs as began to tire out.

It was too hard to breathe…anyway.

After a while, my vision began to blur. The mist around me started to weaken and I was able to get out. Too exhausted to even remain in ghost form, I searched the town for a safe place to change. I dragged my tired body down into a dark alleyway and changed back into human safely. Crawling on all fours to save my strength I was able to lean my back against the wall. The only thought in my mind was of what my parents would say now that I didn't get home by the curfew. My…eyes began to…droop and I…fell into unconsciousness…

* * *

**Even though I completed this story already, reviewing can still be an option, you know?**


	2. Whoa! I gotz pawz!

**Second Chapter done too!**

* * *

My head began to ache when I finally snapped to my senses. I opened one eye to cheek my surroundings. The sun was already shining on my face.

Was it morning already?

Great. This was going to take some explaining to do to Mom and Dad. I tried to get up, but my legs weren't responding. Was I still weak?

_Where was that ghost dog?_ _I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!_

Sighing, I glanced down at where my hands were supposed to be, only to find a new discovery.

I had _paws?_

"Aroo?"

My voice sounded more like barks?

"_I'm a dog"_ I thought to myself, not wanting to hear my voice. "_In that case, I better get Sam or Tucker to help me out_._"_ I trotted out of the alley way (after many attempts to try and stand).

_Oh well. I should at least try and keep a low profile around here_-

"Hey, little doggie!"

I _already_ caught the attention of someone behind me? Wow. I'm horrible.

I turned my head around, widening my eyes in the process. It was Jazz.

She walked up to me and started patting my head.

"Aw! You're such a cute doggie!" She said in a cute voice. Gross. She began to reach behind my ears and began to scratch them.

_No wait! Stop! That's…nice_…

I never would have imagined that a rub behind the ear would feel _that _good! As she started to back away, familiar wisp of cold breath came out from my mouth. A ghost could be seen coming up from behind Jazz.

"Beware! For I am the-"

_Look out!_ I tried to yell, but forgot about my inability to speak human.

"Grrrrrr!"

Jazz looked afraid as she began to run away when she heard my growl. _Wait! Jazz! I didn't mean-_

I ran and tried to catch up with her. She was most likely thinking that I was aiming for her since she screamed and ducked, revealing the Box Ghost in front of her. As high as I could, I jumped over Jazz and bit _hard_ into the ghost's shoulder. Yelping in pain, the Box Ghost flew in the opposite direction, screaming like an idiot. I rolled my eyes.

When will the day come when he will stop talking?

Returning back to Jazz, I saw she was more relieved that I didn't attack her. I also noticed that her cheeks were slightly red.

"Um…thanks for saving me…"

I highly doubt anyone would think that running into the Box Ghost would actually _waste_ time. Even Mr. Lancer would think that I actually went to the restroom if I left to fight him…

"You saved me from total embarrassment to both Danny and the Ghost Zone, so deserve _some _reward." She muttered.

"You could stay at my place! I'm sure Danny and Dad would enjoy you at home for a while…"

_At least we're getting somewhere…_

I gotta think of someway to get Jazz to notice that it's really me.

"Hey, where's your address on your collar?" she asked.

_My collar?_

I looked down and just noticed it. Wow…I felt kinda dumb not to see it before. It looks a lot like…

"Looks a bit like Danny's Thermos…" She commented. Did she realize it was me?

"C'mon." Jazz said, commanding me to follow. Aw shoot, until I can find a way to get my self back to normal, I guess I'll be playing doggie for a while…

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Escape

**Re-edited chapter three. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

When Jazz and I came in the house, my eyes scanned the room. No panic. Did they even know I was gone?

"Hi Honey!" I heard my Mom say to Jazz before looking at me. "Aw! Who's this?"

"He was walking in the streets when I found him, so I figured we should keep him for now-"

"Hey Maddie!" I heard my Dad call. "I think I finally found a way to fix the Fenton Finder without it locking on Danny!"

The Fenton Finder? I haven't seen anyone use that since the Fright Night incident. I can only hope that it won't catch me as a dog. Come to think of it, could I use my ghost powers as a dog? I guess I could try it out later.

As we made our way upstairs, Jazz began to mumble about something.

"I wonder how long until Danny gets back? I guess it was kind of smart of Sam to calm Mom down and say that he was at a sleepover. He better get back soon. Who knows how long this act will last…?"

I sighed with relief. Clever. At least Mom thinks I'm safe.

"First things first, you need a bath!"

_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?_I tried to protest. Listening to my own voice, a whimper was heard instead. That one remark made Jazz gape at me.

"You can understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

I replied with another bark. _Yes, I can_. She pulled out an extra Thermos and pointed it directly at me. I froze.

"Are you a ghost?" she inquired. I tilted my head to the side, like I was confused. Jazz looked at me again and calmed down little. She also lowered the Thermos and sighed aloud.

"Now I _really_ wish Danny were here." She groaned. "His ghost sense would've gone off if you _were_ a ghost."

I laughed at that. She doesn't know how close she was to the actual truth.

"Hey!" Jazz shouted as her cheeks began to turn a shade of red. "You just wait until my brother gets back! If you're a ghost, we'll see who'll the last one laughing!"

I only continued to laugh harder! Is she's threatening me with _myself!_

Jazz sighed. "Let's just give you a bath, okay?"

She and I continued toward the bathroom (after I had finished my laughing fit). While she was getting the bath ready, I took the time to check the mirror examining my appearance.

I really couldn't make out what kind of breed I was (**A/N: This might be the best time to use your imagination. I couldn't decide on what dog he should be**). I can only describe myself as a white, overgrown dog.

The collar I had was, no doubt, the Thermos (in a collar form). It still had the same designs of green lines.

"Are you coming or not?" I heard Jazz call.

After my "bath", I headed out into my bedroom. Jazz wanted to keep and eye on me, so she came with me. I sat on my bed, but was more concerned about how to get back to normal.

"_If I ever see that dog again, I'll-"_

"Ghost up ahead" I could hear the familiar voice of the Fenton Finder say behind my bedroom door.

"Freeze, Ghost dog!" I heard my Dad yell at me, as he bust through the door, pointing a gun in my direction. Jazz glared at me.

"So you really are a…" Jazz began.

She couldn't finish because I started to run. Since I had no idea where to go, I only had one option: The window. I leaped through the opening, only hoping that I could still use my ghost powers…

* * *

**WAAA? Is Danny gonna get away?**


	4. Sam's House

**This chapter has been re-edited. Nuf said.**

* * *

I opened one eye and looked down. A transparent white ring appeared around me and traveled up my body and I instantly stopped falling.

_Yes! It worked-_

A bullet flew past my head, ruining my glorious moment. Wait…Dad couldn't have done that! He had terrible aim.

_Great._ _Mom's aiming for me too._

I franticly flew in the one direction I knew where I could escape to: Sam's house.

_Bam!  
_Instantly feeling a sharp pain hit my side, I almost fell.

"We got him!" I heard Mom exclaim. My eyes were struggling to keep conscious. Half awake, I turned invisible and went as fast as I could over to Sam's before my Mom could catch my aching body.

* * *

It was already night time when I arrived and I was over the point of exhaustion. I floated down onto Sam's doorstep, fighting to stand up straight.

Examining my wounds, I checked the side where I was hit by Mom. A big area had a sickening amount of ectoplasm flowing out from it. I turned back into human (or back into a regular dog) and the ectoplasm turn into blood. A _lot _of it.

Just as I finished transforming, I almost collapsed from lack of energy. I head butted the door several times with the last of my strength. The door opened to reveal a small girl about five years old. She stared at me and I gave her a puppy dog face, hoping to convince her to let me in.

"Doggie!" She said excitedly as she hugged me. I almost fainted when she touched my wounded area, but forced myself to stay upright.

"Hey Mia, who's-" an all-too-familiar voice began. I looked up and was face to face with…Sam?

She and I gaped at each other. I couldn't believe it.

She was wearing a _pink_ jacket on top of her usual black one while wearing jeans. When did she start liking the color _pink_? And who was this little girl with her? (I mentioned the pink jacket, right?). Was I going mad?

Ignoring her changes, I gave her pleading eyes before…collapsing…

Sam's POV

"Is he gonna be okay?" I heard Mia ask. "Cuz' he fell asleep."

I stared at the white dog that just came in through my door. He had a large wound on his right side that was pouring with blood. I flinched.

_What the heck just happened right now? _Snapping back into reality, I began to talk to Mia.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine." I assured. "Help me carry him to my bedroom."

At least this kept my mind off this stupid outfit.

Saving some money for college, I decided doing the most annoying job in the world: Babysitting. Mom thought that I would scare the little kids with me wearing all black and asked me to change into something _pink._

Ugh. That word is like taboo to me.

Unfortunately, I _did_ scare the first kid I had away, so I decided to bear with it, on account that I have to keep this a secret from Danny and Tucker. At least Mia is the kind of kid for me to baby sit. She isn't afraid of me wearing black or anything, but wanted me to keep the outfit on to play dress-up.

She and I helped the dog into my room and on the bed.

"I guess those nursing lessons I had to go though weren't for nothing." I muttered as I started to inject a needle into his wound.

Danny's POV

My eyes were half open when I woke up. My body felt so weak. I tried to rise, but my body wouldn't respond. Using my eyes to scan the room, I spotted a pair of black combat boots. Sam.

Looking upward, I focused my eyes on Sam. She wasn't wearing that pink coat from last night. Was I hallucinating this entire time? Was everything I saw last night my imagination?

"You're safe now. Your master won't hurt you anymore." She said to me in a reassuring tone. I blinked. Master?

"Yeah," she sighed to herself. "I'm sure you don't understand me."

Once I had the strength to stand up again, I felt someone jump onto my back, pushing me down.

_Ack!_

"Doggie's awake!"

It was the little girl from last night. Mia was her name, right? So I _wasn't _hallucinating…

"I'm babysitting her right now." She whispered to me.

A new fact about Sam: She talks to animals.

I stood up again and left the room, with Sam and Mia following behind, bewildered. I descended downstairs and stopped at her front door. Sam came up to me.

"Do you want to walk?" she asked.

I nodded, which seemed to surprise her.

"You understand what I'm saying?" she questioned. I head butted the door without answering. Still curious, she opened the door and I bolted out.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mia called.

I ran around a corner of the sidewalk changing into ghost form as I did so. The blue rings encircled around me as I felt myself transform. When they came around, they both had confusion on their face.

"What the-? How did-?" Sam started. "Since when did you have black stripes?"

What? I looked down at myself. She was right. I looked like I was before, but with black strips of fur on my back and sides.

I am such an idiot.

I shrugged, as if to say "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Where'd you want us to go?" Mia asked, thankfully changing the subject.

I had an idea and ran toward the direction of my house.

"Wait!" I heard Sam yell.

They followed me in every direction until I got home. I snickered a little when they finally caught up.

"Don't _ever_ try doing that again." Sam threatened, catching her breath.

"Bad Doggie!" Mia shouted from behind Sam. I chuckled.

"You still haven't answered my-" Sam began.

When Sam looked up again, she noticed the huge sign that said "Fenton Works" above my head.

"Is this your master's house?" Mia asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

I barked in response. Sam began to look a little more puzzled. My family wasn't the kind of that hurt anyone, except ghosts. Before Sam could say anything else, the door opened…

* * *

**Sorry if the Point of Views are confusing. This _was _my first story after all...**


	5. Good, boy, Danny!

**Re-edited. Again.**

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Jazz asked as she swung the door wider.

"Is she your owner?" Mia whispered and I nodded secretly. Sam noticed, but ignored us.

"Do you happen to have seen a dog recently?" she asked, trying not to sound suspicions.

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

Sam looked at me. I gave her the _puppy dog_ eyes, as if to say "Please don't tell her."

"Oh, no reason," Sam began. "It's just that I saw a ghost dog earlier and…"

Jazz began to panic. Typical of her.

"What did it look like? Where did you last see it? What was it doing?"

I ran inside, trying to distract Sam from answering her.

"Hey! Come back, doggie Phantom! Yeah! Phantom! Come back!" Mia called after me, making up a name. I had to fight my amusement by running faster toward the direction of the lab. Out of a billion names…and mine was chosen!

"Phantom!" I heard Sam scream upstairs. When I arrived in the lab, I quickly sprinted to the computer, pulled up the key board, and typed franticly with my paws (Which was _really _difficult considering that your hands are now paws).

"Got you!" Jazz called out as she dragged me away from the computer.

_Let go of me Jazz!_ I growled, but she obviously didn't understand.

"Grrrrr!"

"We need some answers first!" Sam and Jazz said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. Jazz and Sam looked at each other before putting me down and I stopped resisting.

"How can you understand us?" Sam asked first.

I shrugged my shoulders. I was I suppose to explain that? Jazz stepped up.

"Do you know the ghost that I saw earlier?" Jazz urged.

I nodded, changing back into human, er, regular dog form. I _am_ the dog that you saw earlier. Both of the gasped.

"What _are_ you?"

"Hey Saaaaaaaaam!" Mia called. "Look what the computer says!"

"Hold on, Mia," Sam said to her. Mia walked over to Sam and pulled on her skirt. Sam and Jazz looked at her.

"What's so important?"

I smirked.

Sam walked with Mia to the computer, staring at the screen and then back at me.

"DANNY?"

"What're you talking about?" Jazz inquired as she went over to them.

Sam pointed to the screen.

It read:

_Jazz! Sam! It's me, Danny! I need your help!_

Jazz looked at me doubtfully.

"If you're really Danny, then prove it!" Jazz questioned.

I thought for a while, and then pushed past them up to Jazz's bedroom. They waited for the proof. Once upstairs, I scanned the room for it. My paw brushed against something soft. Perfect.

"What's his doing-?" Sam began before she was rudely interrupted by Jazz.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jazz shrieked. "NOT BEARBERT EINSTEINE!"

I came down the stair down slowly, holding the stuffed animal in my mouth. Sam's laugh echoed through the halls of my house.

"_That's _convincing enough for me!"

"Don't do DARE get _any _dog slobber on him, Danny!"

She believes me all right.

* * *

**Heh, that's just incredible how childish she becomes over a bear that looks like Albert Einsteine...**


	6. Accepted In a way

**Whoooo! It's Sunday! More time to work on the story! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my Mom wanted me to go shoping the whole day. I didn't mind going, but she made me try on 60 different clothes I didn't even _want_ to wear! So we were stuck there unil 8:00 and Mom refused to give me more time to finish my chapter. So sorry for the wait.**

**I know the Box Ghost appears many times in the first chapters, but I'm still thinking of what's next what to next. Should I add Wulf or Cujo in this story? Plz review! I can't tell if people are actually reading this story!**

* * *

"Two can play at this game!" Jazz exclaimed. Sam and I gave her a confused look. She ran to the Fenton Weapon's Vault. I gaped at her when she returned.

"_No! Anything but that!"_ I thought.

"No! Anything but that! (Fear Me)." The Ghost Gabber replied. If I could, I would have palm slapped myself.

"Sorry, Danny, this is the only way we can translate what you're saying." Jazz laughed. I glanced at Sam pleadingly. "She's right." Sam replied. I hung my head. Defeated again. I must've appeared really cute because Sam and Jazz gave me an affectionate look.

"Awwwww! So cute!" They cooed. Mia walked into the room, obviously eavesdropping. She seemed the most confused out of all of us.

"Who's Danny?" she asked.

"That's our new named for him" Sam said, thinking quickly.

"If that's his name, I'm changing it to Phantom!" Mia argued.

"Well, since I can't do anything in this conversation, I'll just have to go with that name until I get back to normal (Fear me)."

"_Man, that thing makes me sound like the Box Ghost!_" I sighed.

"Man that thing makes me sound like the Box Ghost (Fear Me)." Mia was on the ground laughing before anyone could do anything. I decided to make her laugh harder.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! (Fear Me)." I joked.

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang. "I gotta take Mia home."

* * *

After Mia was dropped off, we picked up Tucker. I explained the story of what happened. It was_ really_ annoying to even talk, knowing that your sentence will always end in "Fear me."

"Well, we all have school tomorrow, so Danny has to wait until next weekend for us to help him" Jazz began.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "I skip school all the time! And now you're telling me to WAIT until next weekend? (Fear Me)"

"You'll just have to stay with Mom and Dad, then." Jazz sighed. Great, not only am I a dog, but I have to spend the rest of the week with my parents!

"Don't worry, we'll stop by after school." Tucker cooed, outstretching his hand. I bit it with force.

"OW! BAD, DANNY!" Tucker yelled. "I'm gonna get RABIES!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so here's the story. Danny went on a one week camping trip with Tucker (Tucker, to make this work, don't come to Danny's house.) and I offered to take care of someone's dog for the week too. Danny, we're going with Mia's name for you: Phantom. Just make sure you're in Ghost form when you're around Mom and Dad. There're already suspicious about the white dog from earlier." Jazz said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I call we can all take turns taking care of Danny if he's not normal within a week!" Sam suggested. I gave her a death glare.

"What? It's just an idea. It's not my fault you look so adorable! All in favor, say I"

"I!" Everyone yelled.

"You're not serious? (Fear Me)"

When everyone left, Mom came in the room. Jazz immediately switched off the Ghost Gabber. Once Mom saw me, she quickly grabbed a blaster on a table.

"Mom! It's okay! This one's not a ghost." Jazz panicked. Mom lowered the weapon, but held on to it tightly.

"Okay, Jazz, I'll let you prove it" she said. Jazz picked up the Fenton Finder confidently.

"_Jazz, what are you doing? Even though I'm a dog, I'd show up on that!"_

"You'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." The device replied. I closed my eyes.

"Three, two, one!" Jazz checked her watch.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I will have my revenge on this dog for preventing me from kidnapping-"

"GHOST!" Mom shouted as she pulled the trigger from her blaster and sent him flying back toward the Portal.

"I WILL BE BACK!" The Box Ghost's echo filled the room. Mom turned back to me.

"You saved my daughter?" she asked. I was about to reply with a bark, but that would be too suspicious. I did what any other dog would do. I tilted my head and scratched my ear (with my foot). It felt kinda awkward, but Mom and Jazz didn't seem to mind.

"AWWW!" they said at the same time.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Mom asked Jazz.

"How about Phantom?"

"As a professional ghost hunter, I wouldn't approve of that name, but as a mother," She paused. "I guess it's your choice."

"Thanks Mom! Come here, Dan- I mean Phantom!" Jazz called. I hope Mom didn't realize her slip up. She didn't. I made my way over to them. Mom and Jazz kept patting my head.

"Maybe, me should teach him to hunt ghosts?" Mom suggested. Jazz rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Where's Danny? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

"Oh, he went camping for the week with Tucker."

I walked past them and went upstairs. I went on Jazz's computer and sent an email to her.

_You knew this was gonna happen, didn't you? You could've at least warned me about it! __-From DF/DP_

Sleepily, I made my way into my bedroom. Worried that my parents might find me as Fenton (which I thought was strange), I hid under my bed and turned back into the white dog from earlier. At least I could catch up on my sleep without stressing about school…

* * *

**Please R & R! I'm not gonna update until I get a certain amount of reviews. Don't ask me how many because I'm not gonna answer! (LOL it's at least 25)**


	7. Ghost Hunting 101

**Wow! I didn't expect the 25 reviews to come so fast! Thanks! Well... since Winter break is comming in 2 days (Yay!), my pile of homework started decreasing! Which means more updates! Whooo!**

**Be happy I'm posting this now. I was planing to post it on December 17, but I had the time to do it today. You guys are lucky. :D**

* * *

I opened my eyes and yawned. It's been a while since I slept that well. Before I even had a chance to stretch, my ghost sense went off.

"Great…" I said.

I darted toward the window and searched outside.

"Where are you, Ghost Child?" I heard Skulker say behind me, as he phased from the other side of the room. He scanned the room, when he finally rested his eyes on me. I blinked at him.

"He got a dog?" he said with surprise. He checked the tracker on his wrist. "That's strange. He's supposed to be here…" He trailed off.

"I'm going ghost!" I yelled, absent mindedly. It sounded like a dramatic howl. Cool.

The two recognizable blue rings appeared as I transformed. I lunged at Skulker with full force. He smacked the wall behind him. I bit hard onto his leg.

"OW!" Skulker shouted.

He kicked my chest and sent me flying out the window, taking his leg with him (A/N: That was very uncomfortable to say).

I stopped in mid-air (and also spit the leg out) and shot a ghost ray at him.

"I was going to try and catch Phantom today, but _you_ will do instead-" Skulker began, before the beam hit him. I laugh quietly to myself. When he hit the ground, I began to look for the Thermos. A blue light came out of my collar and Skulker vanished. I glanced down at it.

"Duh," I commented.

I flew back up to my room. Yikes. It looked like a twister hit this place. Once my feet touched the ground, Mom suddenly came bursting through the door.

"Phantom! Come here-" Mom started.

She looked at my room. I gave her the most playful look I could make, waged my tail and said:

"Woof!"

Mom sighed.

"Does Jazz really think she can take care of this?" She asked herself. After a while, she brightened up. She led me downstairs, not liking where this was going.

"Jack!" she yelled from the lab.

Once Mom was able to coax Dad into coming, she whispered something in his ear. I cocked my head.

Dad seemed pleased.

"Sure I can teach him to hunt ghosts!" He said out loud. I rolled my eyes. This is Dad we're talking about. Of course he would.

"But we need to make sure he has ghost fighting in him!" Dad added. He opened the portal. A neon green ghost dog flew out.

"Cujo!" I called out to him. He looked in my direction and made his way over to me. Cujo and I looked at each other. Then he did the most sickening thing a dog could do.

He sniffed my butt.

Embarrassed, I ran away from him. Mom and Dad didn't look too pleased.

"Master!" Cujo called to me. "You seem different, but you have the same scent as him!"

Whoa. There goes my theory of ghost dogs being unable to talk (If you didn't count Wulf).

He was about to greet me by getting ready to pounce.

"Cujo! Sit!" I commanded quickly. He obeyed.

"Now I'm going to pretend to attack. I need you to fight me."

"If that's what you want." He replied.

Wrong mistake.

Cujo grew bigger, his claws got larger, and his expression became fiercer.

"ME KILL YOU!" It roared in a deeper tone of voice.

I stole a look to my parents. Mom was holding Dad back. Dad was about to protest but Mom persuaded him not to interfere.

"Great, Fenton, what are you gonna do now?" I asked myself. An idea popped in my head. I sprinted toward the drawer underneath the computer. It was a good thing I kept that squeaky toy from our last encounter.

"Ohhh! Toy!" I heard Cujo's regular voice say. As he turned back into normal, I jumped on top of his back. Cujo landed on his torso. He began to counter, but I stopped him.

"Play dead!" I breathed in his ear. His form faded into a mist. Dad came over to me.

"Good boy, Phantom!" he patted my head, proudly. My stomach growled.

"Madi! Make some fudge for Phantom!"

"But, Jack! Dogs can't have chocolate." Mom protested.

I made my way into the kitchen. Mom had a bowl of dog food ready. I stared at it for a while.

"How do you guys expect me to eat this?" I muttered to myself. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah. Ghosts can't taste food." I reminded myself stupidly. I reluctantly ate my food when the door bell rang. Mom answered the door. It was Sam.

_Thank goodness._ I thought.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton! Jazz called and said you guys got a dog." Sam said.

When Mom left, Sam went down into the lab and came back with the Ghost Gabber. I twitched. Sam saw my expression and laughed.

"Come on! I know you like it!"

I sighed. We went into my messy bedroom. Sam looked in awe.

"Skulker (Fear Me)" the Ghost Gabber said.

"Well…I came here to show you this." She said as she brought a newspaper up to my face. I didn't have to read the article to know what was wrong.

_**Where is Phantom?**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**Please Review! I had to use my time to study for a test instead of updating. I just passed the Essay on the American Revolution. Please give me some credit for it! (And this story too).**


	8. Change me back!

**WHOO! Winter Break! YAY! MORE UPDATES! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I starting to have a writer's block. I was also gone most of the day because of Simbang Gabi (A Filipino holiday). Wow. This is still my first fanfic, but I got a lot of reviews. I actually would have been happy with just ten. Thanks guys! **

**I took out some of the "Fear Me" phrases from the Ghost Gabber. I'm sorry to all you people that enjoy me writing that, but it gets kinda annoying to type that everytime. This chapter is kind of a filler.**

**Cujo will come back into the story, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DP. All I own is this story and Mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Where is Phantom?**

During the past few days, citizens have not yet reported any sightings of a ghost attack. This, of course, means that there have been no signs of Phantom.

Why were there no attacks? Shouldn't they be attacking the town more because I'm not there?

But some people are suspicious of a dog that is looming around town. The GIW have confirmed that the dog could have a relation to the disappearance of the ghosts.

I stopped reading. I'm positive it's the same dog that changed me. I sprinted down the stairs and burst through the door with Sam following behind.

"Phantom!" I heard Mia call. Then she slammed her entire body against mine. I fell over.

I noticed Sam come out the door. When she saw Mia and I one the ground, she smiled.

"I forgot to tell you that Mia's here too." She said. I groaned.

We continued to search the town. When we stopped by the Nasty Burger, someone was screaming.

It was Dash.

"Ghost! It's the ghost dog!" he called as he hid behind the dumpster. I looked around franticly, trying to find him before I realized something.

Dash was pointing at me

"When I see that dog again-" the Ghost Gabber said out loud. At least it didn't say "Fear me."

At that moment, Valerie came out from behind the building in her ghost hunting outfit. (A/N: Yay! Valerie's in the story now. Happy?)

Since I was already in ghost form, I didn't have to change, but I couldn't do anything out of the ordinary either.

"You're going down, ghost dog!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't do anything! (Fear Me)."

She stared at the device that was in Sam's hands. When she was distracted, Mia ran to me and spread her arms wide.

"Don't hurt Phantom!" she yelled. No one moved.

"Phantom?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah it's me." I said to her.

"Hey, can we talk about this later in a more private area?" I whispered to Valerie.

Valerie's POV

One question was in my mind: Why the heck is Phantom a dog?

"Hey, can we talk about this later in a more private area? (Fear Me)" The device said. The invention looked like it belonged to the Fenton's.

"I know that's you, Valerie." Sam said.

I widened my eyes, but then decided to drop the subject. No one would listen to a loser like Sam. I turned toward her.

"What it that?" I pointed the machine.

"It translates whatever ghosts are thinking. I, uh, borrowed this from Danny." She said. The little girl gave me a menacing look. I gave in. Since Phantom can't harm anyone in that form, then it would be okay to know what was going on.

"Fine. Meet me behind Casper High School in one hour." I said to him.

After the hour came, I flew on my hoverboard towards the school.

Phantom was already there with Sam and that little girl.

"Okay, so what's the story?"

He told me about a ghost dog that was fighting earlier that let out a gas that changed him into a dog.

"Great. Another ghost dog that will ruin my life…" I muttered to myself.

"For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN THAT DOG!" the machine said.

The little girl, Mia I think, was really over protective over him. She probably doesn't realize it's Phantom.

"Aren't you gonna tell her?" I asked.

"Not really. Let her have her fun." Sam replied.

Phantom was lying on the ground, playing with Mia. I've never seen Phantom act like that before. All ghosts were evil, yet I've never seen a more loving picture than that one. Mia tugged on his tail and he let out a howl of pain. I chuckled.

"Well, seeing that you can't terrorize the town in that state, I'll call a truce until you get back to normal.

"Thanks." He replied.

Danny's POV

After Mia was picked up, Sam, Valerie and I continued to search in the town. So far, we couldn't find the dog. I groaned. I really need to find that dog soon.

Suddenly, my ghost sense activated. I twirled around to see who I was looking for.

"So we meet again, ghost child." I heard the voice say. It was that dog. I growled threateningly.

"Change me back!" I yelled at him.

"Not until you've learned your lesson." He said back to me. "But, I'll let you have one thing back."

He sent out a ghostly wail, similar to the one I can make, but smaller. The force of the blast made me fall backwards.

I looked up again. Valerie tried to shoot it with her ray gun, but missed. It quickly ran away.

"I'll be right back." Valerie said as she flew after it on her hoverboard. I let her get it. My legs were too tired to even stand up.

"Sam…" I mumbled. She snapped her head toward me.

"Danny? You can talk?' she said in surprise.

"You can understand me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I guess that was the 'thing' I got back." I commented. Just then, Valerie came back.

"Drat! He got away!" she yelled. Her watch alarmed.

"I gotta get going." She called as she went.

When she was gone, Sam looked back in my direction.

"You're staying at my house. No questions."

"But your parents-"

"I said no questions!" She interrupted.

I glanced down in defeat. Then Sam lifted me off the ground. We started in the direction of Sam's house.

"You know, this means that I get first dibs on taking care of you!" she said quietly enough for only me to hear. I changed back into human form (or regular dog form. Whatever you want to call it).

Then I did the most embarrassing thing ever.

I licked her.

"Ew! Danny! Gross!" she complained.

"Sorry! It was, uh, instinct?" I thought of quickly. Sam stared at me.

"Well, this feels awkward."

"Tell me about it. I'm now officially a talking dog." I said as we continued home.

* * *

**YAY! I made Danny talk now!**

**Ghost Dog: Why is it that I'm mot mentioned that much in the story?**

**Me: Cuz I want to.**

**Ghost Dog: You know I'll get you for this.**

**Me: *backs away slowly* Okay... I'll just leave the scene now. REVIEW BEFORE I GET KILLED PEOPLE!**


	9. Vlad's discovery

**Hi guys. I'm still having a writer's block, but I tried to do something. Here's the next chapter. Its really hard to think of what to do next, so you guys should give me some suggestions. PLEASE? I need something to write about before I run out of ideas and end this story early (which the ending might be cheesy) and I don't want that.**

**Any Ideas?**

**

* * *

**

Jazz's POV

I paced back in forth in my room. Where was Danny? Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jazz? It's Sam. Danny's at my place. I'll bring him tomorrow."

"But-" I tried to ask, but the phone clicked.

"Hey Jazz! Where's Phantom?" asked Dad.

Uh-oh.

"Uh, he's, uh- I'll be right back!" I called as I sprinted toward the door.

"Hold on-" Mom yelled, but I was already sprinting in the direction of Sam's house.

Maddie's POV

"Hold on-" I yelled to Jazz, but she was gone. I sighed. I guess the dog was a bigger responsibility than she thought. I picked up the results of Phantom's practice session.

"Jack, come have a look at this."

"What is it Madi?" He inquired.

I showed him the clipboard.

"Well that proves it! Phantom already has ghost fighting in him!" he exclaimed.

I could have agreed with him, but that led to one question: How did he learn to do all of these actions? It took me years to be able to do what that dog did in front of me. I thought for a while.

"Do you think we run more tests?" I asked Jack.

"The more, the better!"

Jazz's POV

I knocked firmly. Sam swung the door open.

"Danny. Go home. Mom suspicious." I managed to choke out, still catching for breath.

Danny came up from behind Sam.

"Going ghost!" He whispered before changing. He was about to take off but then heard an evil laugh from behind Sam.

"Hello, Sam. Since Daniel is not here to protect you this time, I might as well kidnap you." Vlad said sarcastically. Danny growled at him. He glanced at him.

"Oh! I'm soo scared!" Vlad said, putting his hands up.

I looked at Sam and then back at Danny. We all had the same grin on our faces. We could use this as an advantage.

Danny circled Vlad and got behind him. Vlad didn't even turn to face him. Sam kept trying to stall Vlad.

"(Yawn) I'm too tried for this. Can't you kidnap me some other time?" Sam said. Vlad laughed.

"Nice try." He said.

"HEY VLAD!" Danny called at the back. Vlad swirled around. Danny immediately began to scratch his ear, minding his own business. Vlad turned away, completely unaware of him.

"Where are you Daniel?" He called out, scanning the room.

"It's Danny! Not Daniel!" Danny said.

"I said: Where are you?" Vlad yelled again. Suddenly, Danny jumped and tackled Vlad to the ground. I pulled out my Thermos. Before I sucked Vlad in (which we hadn't been able to do in a _long_time) Danny made sure he knew something.

"I'm right here, fruitloop."

"What the-" he was able to say before he was being pulled in the Thermos.

"Oh, butterbiscuits!"

I laughed. Sam laughed as well.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sam said to us.

Just then, Danny head butted me and I fell backwards on his back.

Then he took off in the air.

"DANNY! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU DOING THIS!" I shrieked at him. He responded with a snicker .

I hated flying.

* * *

**I hope this isn't sounding less interesting. I want a lot of suggestions please!**


	10. Explain, please?

**Sorry. I forgot to add this note here. Hope you guys had a good Christmas. I'm kinda happy that I don't have writer's block anymore!**

**I couldn't update on Christmas because **

**1: It's Christmas. I need a break too **

**2: I had surgery on my foot and now I can't walk. And to those who don't care about what I just wrote up above, just read the story. :(**

* * *

Danny's POV

I felt someone tugging on my ear when I finally found sleep. I opened my eyes.

"_What?"_ I hissed, not caring who I spoke to.

"Master, did I do something bad?" was the reply.

It's Cujo.

"No, but why did you wake me?" I said. I got up on all fours and sat down. Cujo looked at me.

"We are going to see Wulf." He said.

"Why?"

"He said he can help you be normal again."

Now that he said that, I never thought about Wulf being able to help me. After all, he kinda _was_ a dog.

"Okay, but stay here." I commanded. Cujo obviously obeyed.

"Going Ghost" I whispered as I flew out of room. Flying around town at night was safe because a majority of people were sleeping. I couldn't go to Sam. I didn't want to bother her. Besides, she needs her sleep after the encounter with Vlad. So I went in the direction of Tucker's house, since he could translate Wulf.

I phased into his room.

"Tucker?" I called quietly.

I heard a scream beside me. I turned. I was right next to Tucker's face. He was playing Doomed 2.0 on the computer.

"Dude! That was _not_ cool! Warn me next time you come in here!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I need you right now."

"Fine." He pouted. I rolled my eyes. He sat on my back as I flew out of the window. When we came back in my room, Cujo was still waiting.

"Are you ready, Master?" Cujo asked.

I nodded. As we took off again, Tucker commented.

"So you can understand Cujo?" he asked and I nodded again. Cujo led us to the Cliffside at the edge of Amity Park. I spotted Wulf near the large oak tree.

"Hello." Wulf said to us while we landed.

"Kiel are vi? (How are you?)" Tucker asked.

"Bela, kaj vi? (Fine, and you?)"

"Bela. (Fine.)"

I really should have considered letting Tucker teach me Esperanto.

"Okay, Tuck, tell me everything he says." I said to him as he nodded.

"La ghost vi segi earlier estis Rage." Wulf said.

"The ghost you encountered earlier was Rage."

"Who is Rage?" I asked.

"Li estis a hundo tio estis mistreated de lia majstro kaj sercxi revenge sur all homo."

"He was a dog that was mistreated by his master and seeks revenge on all humans."

"That explains a lot." I muttered. Then another question struck me.

"Why did all the ghost stop attacking?"

"Ili thought gxi would esti malpli da a provoke nu tio vi weren't here. Da kurso ili don't koni tio vi are a hundo.

"They thought it would be less of a challenge now that you weren't here. Of course, they don't know that you are a dog."

"How do I stop him?" I inquired.

"You make him know that you good person." Wulf tried to say in English.

"Well, now that this is over, can we please leave before she notices us?" Tucker said as he pointed to Valerie. She seemed to be scouting the town for any ghosts. I guess she doesn't believe the news about Amity Park being "Ghost free" all of a sudden.

Wulf slashed a portal with his claws.

"Good bye." He said as he jumped in. Tucker climbed on my back again as we turned invisible. After dropping Tucker off at his house, I began to head back to mine when I heard a crash somewhere in town. I looked to see Valerie pointing her gun at Cujo. I had almost forgotten about him!

"Come back here, Ghost dog! (She shoots at the gun, but misses again.)"

Cujo's eyes began to get red. I, invisibly, flew over to him and pulled on his collar. The moment he saw me, he started to relax again.

"Sorry, Master." He said.

"Go home. I'll take care of everything here."

He reluctantly pretended to play dead before he invisibly flew to the portal.

Valerie, her expression full of pride, continued to search the town for more ghosts. I went back home, turned human, and went under the bed.

Maddie's POV

I opened the door slowly as I snuck into Danny's bedroom. Phantom's tail stuck out from under the bed. I peeked under. It was still too dark to see, but I noticed something.

He looked _awfully _like the white dog we hunted a few days back. I decided to ignore it. It was probably my imagination. I carefully pulled a hair off of his pelt. He flinched, but continued to sleep.

I crept out of the room and went downstairs into the lab. Placing the hair onto a slide, I put it under a microscope.

My eyes widened.

The hair that was under lens was already bright enough that I didn't even have to turn on the light at the bottom. I wrote down on my note pad:

_Knows how to hunt ghosts._

_Fur glows under microscope._

Jack came down stairs sleepily, probably looking for some fudge before he went back to sleep.

"Jack, come have a look at this." I called to him.

As he looked in the microscope, he opened his eyes a little more.

"There's something strange about Jazz's dog, I know it!" Jack almost yelled.

"Jack! You'll wake up Jazz!" I hushed.

"Sorry." He said as he looked in the microscope again. I sighed.

After Jack got his fudge, he and I went back up the stairs. I was planning to make another test for Phantom soon.

* * *

**Since I can't walk for the next few days, how about some Reviews?**


	11. Understandings

**I was so bored today that I updated this chapter early. You guys are lucky. (This the part where you start cheering.)**

**I give my thanks to JuneLuxray2 and The Alien of Pluto for the suggestions for my writer's block. Seeing where this chapter is going, the next one might be the last. :( **

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV

I got on Jazz's computer and went on Doomed 2.0

_Ghostboy: Tucker? U there?_

_FryerTuck: Duh ive been on since you came 2 my house, remember?_

_Chaos: Hey guys_

_Ghostboy: Sam! I gotta tell u about last night!_

I told her the explanation Wulf gave to me about Rage.

_Chaos: So that's y he was after u. We need a plan 2 catch him._

_Ghostboy: But we still hav 2 convince him that humans can b trusted or else he won't turn me back 2 normal._

_FryerTuck: If u guys r done talking, I gotta plan here…_

_Chaos: U should hav said something, tuck! Spill it!_

Maddie's POV

"Phantom!" I called. I saw a flash of blue light upstairs before he came and entered the lab. I scratched behind his ear and he began stomping his foot on the ground.

"We're gonna do more tests, okay?" I said to him.

He stopped at once. I stared. Could he understand me?

"You know how to understand human speech?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. Dogs could sigh?

I quickly scratched down:

_Can understand humans_

Was it possible that he was trained by the GiW (Guys in White)? I decided to just continue with the tests. I turned on the Fenton Voice Translator. Jack invented it to translate ghosts (and humans) that speak a different language. Since it can translate languages, I figured it would help me know what this dog is thinking.

"So…" I started. What was I suppose to say?

Danny's POV

Oh… No… oh-no-no-NO…Mom's got me cornered this time!

Get a hold of yourself, Fenton! You'll make it worse by panicking.

"_Looks like you're gonna have to show her that I'm Phantom. Hopefully I don't have to tell them yet…" _I said to myself.

"So…" Mom began. I braced myself for a good answer. "How is it that you can understand me?"

I hesitated. Should I talk or not? I really wished that Rage hadn't change my voice.

"Because I'm not suppose to be like this."

The machine didn't make a sound and I felt Mom's stare.

"You can talk?" she gasped.

I barely nodded. Knowing Mom, she'll start bombarding me with questions. She began to calm down.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that I wasn't always like this. I was turned _into_ a dog."

Mom thought of another question.

"How do you know how to fight ghosts? Were you a ghost hunter?

I paused.

"Sorta…"

I tried to think of an excuse to leave. "Listen, the more you keep me in here, the less time I have to become normal."

Mom widened her eyes slightly and then gave in. The she stood up, went upstairs and opened the front door. Before I had the chance to move Mom stopped me.

"Who are you?"

"I think the name you gave me answers the question." I reluctantly said after leaving the front door. Mom thought for a while before screaming my name to the sky.

"_PHANTOM?"_

I made my way to the Nasty Burger. I slipped the Fenton Phones on.

"Hey guys! I'm ready for the plan."

Time Lapse

"Are you sure this is gonna work Tucker?" I asked.

"Yeah, this seems like a lame plan to me." Sam said.

"Ooo! Can I talk to Uncle Tucker?" I heard Mia call from behind Sam.

"Uncle?" Tucker and I said at the same time.

"Yeah… I had to say think of something before-"

"Hey! Hey! Is your boyfriend there? Hi, Danny! We've never me before! I'm Mia! Sam told me a lot about you!"

You could hear Tucker snicker and Sam sigh in the background.

"Um, hi Mia. Sam's not my girlfriend. It's nice to meet you though" I thought of quickly.

"Okay let's just continue, okay?" Sam said, trying to change the subject.

"Riiiiight." Tucker was able to choke out.

Coming back to my surroundings. I took out a squeaky toy and bit it firmly.

"_Squeak!"_

"ARF!"

Something slammed my side. When I was sprawled on the ground, I looked to see what hit me.

"Curse my dog instincts." I heard the voice say.

"Looks like your plan worked, Tucker." I said in the Fenton Phones.

"Where are you?" Sam inquired.

"Behind Casper High"

"What is it, Human?" Rage asked, getting up.

"It's Danny and for the last time, change me back!" I yelled.

Rage laughed. "You expect me to believe that you deserve to be turned back?"

"I know your past. You hate humans, right?"

"All humans are evil."

"Look, not all of us are." I tried to explain to him.

"Don't give me that!" he snarled. "When I was alive, all I wanted was to be accepted by my master. I thought he would understand…" he trailed off.

"Well, you and I aren't that different, you know." I said to him absentmindedly.

Rage snapped his head in my direction.

"How could you possibly understand?"

"You _want_ to be accepted. So do I. I'm just afraid to."

"Why would you be afraid?" Rage asked.

"I _want_ to accepted, but _afraid _I won't." I said. I turned to look at him. "You'll never get any attention by getting revenge on the people you want to be accepted to."

Rage looked down. "Will anyone want me?"

An idea came to my head.

"I know one person who will, but you have to change me back first."

"You know, I think I will listen to you, Danny Phantom." He said as mist came out from his mouth again. I stood still.

* * *

**Reviews please! The more the better!**


	12. Midnight

**Happy 2011! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. School started again. :( **

**This is my last chapter too. D:**

**Thank you to everyone who commented about my foot. It's finally getting better. And to those who are still reading this message: Should I write a sequel? Review and tell me!**

* * *

Sam came around the corner. I stood there, Rage in my arms, grinning.

"Okay, what'd we miss this time?" Sam finally said after a long silence.

I told her what happened.

"Where's Mia?" I asked.

Sam blinked.

"She's coming with Tucker, why?"

Suddenly, I felt Rage shift in my arms.

I looked down and saw that he was _morphing_.

His blue fur (A/N: Which I forgot to mention the color of. LOL) melted into a shade of black and white. He grew larger and more massive, his teeth and claws getting sharper. When the transformation finished, I finally realized that he looked _exactly_ like me when I was a dog. The only difference is that he has my insignia on his chest.

"Why do you have that?" I asked, completely ignoring everything else about his appearance.

"To remember you by." He replied.

Just then, Tucker and Mia came over.

While Sam went over to Tucker and explained what happened, Mia walked over to me.

"Is Phantom your dog?" she reluctantly asked.

"He's not mine, but his master wanted me to tell you that you can have him."

She stared at me.

"Unless you don't want-"

She jumped and punched a fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

I smiled and Rage licked her face.

"'Midnight' seems like a better name for him."

She thought for a while. "Okay!"

Tucker and Sam made their way back over.

"Still like him better as a dog…-OW!"

Sam punched Tucker's shoulder.

"Well, let's get home before-"

I was interrupted by the sound of tires screeching. The RV (or the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, whatever you want to call it) came to a stop. Mom and Dad jumped out with their guns pointed at Rage, erm, Midnight.

"FREEZE, PHANTOM!" My Dad yelled. I ran in front of them.

"Mom, Dad, it's okay! Phantom's not a dog anymore!"

"Danny? Weren't you camping with Tucker?" Mom asked.

I locked eyes with Tuck, hoping he had an excuse.

"We came back a little early, Mrs. Fenton." he thought of quickly.

"Okay, but you need to move over. I can't shoot him." Dad said to me.

I glanced behind my shoulder. Mia was cowering behind Midnight. Midnight was snarling at my parents.

"Dad, I said that he wasn't a dog anymore."

"Then, how do you know? And what's that on his chest?"

I mentally slapped my forhead.

"It's, uh…" I drifted off.

Sam walked over to me and whispered something into my ear.

"I'll distract your parents. Go Ghost and come here." She said and I nodded.

Sam shrieked. My parent's attention snapped in her direction. That 30 second act gave me enough time to run inside the school through the side doors and go ghost.

I phased through the wall and confronted my parents.

"Is this enough proof for you?" I called.

Dad turned around glared at me.

"If you're here, then who is…"

"That's my dog."

"Is it a ghost?" Dad asked.

"No." I lied.

Mom thought for a while. After a long silence, she spoke again.

"If your dog makes any trouble, you're to blame too."  
"Fine."

"Wait, where's Danny?" Mom panicked.

"I flew him home a few seconds ago?" I thought of quickly.

Mom and Dad's eyes filled with anger.

"Don't you_ dare_ touch our son again, ghost!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh."

Mom turned around and Dad followed.

"Aw! I wanted to tear him apart, molecule by molecule!" Dad complained.

They went back to the RV and drove back home. Once they left, Mia stared at me.

"_You're his master?"_

I floated down to her.

"Yeah, and I asked Danny to ask you to take care of him. I have too many resposiblities in this town. Can you?'

"But I'm gonna move far away tommorow."

I blinked. Midnight wouldn't be chased by my parents if he wasn't in Amity Park.

"That's okay. You can bring him."

Mia squealed.

"I'll fly you guys home, if you want.' I said to Tucker and Sam.

"Okay." Sam said.

"I'll walk. Dad and Mom are out watching the movies anyway." Tucker said.

I picked up Sam and Midnight carried Mia.

When we started to rise, Mia screamed.

"My dog is the coolest!"

Sam and I chuckled.

After I dropped Sam off at her mansion, we arrived at Mia's apartment. I knocked on the door, Mia still riding on Midnight. Her Mom answered the door.

"Mia? Why are you riding on-" she stopped when she saw me.

"Oh. My. God. Are you Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah, I'm dropped Mia off here. I wanted to ask you if you could-"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh, sure?"

She handed me a pen and paper and I signed it. Great. Another fan.

"Okay, so I wanted to ask you if you could watch my dog for me."

She swooned and I caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"Mr. Phantom? I think Mom fainted." Mia said.

Wow. And I thought Paulina was obsessed.

I carried her Mom back up to her room. It was filled with posters and newspapers of me. No surprise there.

"Is Mom gonna be okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. Your Mom seems really happy that she lives here."

"She's a little upset about moving, but she wants to."

Seems like she wants to think of the biggest excuse to stay in Amity Park.

"I have to go. More ghosts to fight." I said to her.

"Bye! And tell Danny thank you!" she said when I approched the window.

The Next Day

I flew over to Mia's apartment with Sam. Floating into a dark alley, I changed back into human. We came out and spotted Mia and her Mom packing things into their car. We walked over. Sam went over to her Mom and thanked her while I spoke to Mia.

"Danny! I saw Phantom last night! You missed it!" Mia called when she saw me. "Look! He said I could have his dog."

She pointed into a dog carrier inside the car.

"Danny." Midnight whispered. I went over to the cage.

"Thank you for all you have done. I'm sorry for turning you into a dog."

"That's okay. I've been through worse." I replied.

"I wish for your parents to finally accept you."

"Mia! Get in the car! Time to go!" Mia's Mom called.

Mia came and hugged me.

"I'll miss you."

Mia closed the back of the car and hopped in.

As they drove away Mia waved from the backseat.

I looked at Sam.

Before I could speak, Sam put her finger in front of me.

"Your Mom and Dad _will _accept you, even if they know if you're Phantom. Don't you think you asked me enough times?"

"Fine." I mumbled.

"I kinda do agree with Tuck." She threw in. "You _did_ look cute as a dog."

She patted my head and I started stomping my foot on the ground. Sam stared.

"Sorry."

She sighed.

"Better stop doing that, or else Dash will have another reason to make fun of you."

"Hello, Whelp. Finally decieded to show up again?" Skulker said above me.

"Looks like every thing's back to normal." I said as I went ghost.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I finally finished my first Fanfiction! *Applause* (Wonder if I should write a sequel?)**

**Mom: Who took my laptop?**

**Me: Crap. Well, I has school tomorrow, so bye!**

**Mom: So _you_ stole it.**

**Me: Reviews Please! *runs away***


End file.
